


Dragon AU

by novarose122001



Category: Illegal Move (Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Giant/Tiny, History, TINY - Freeform, giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It has been 3,202 since they have seen a real dragon.The last one has been found in 2020 and was hunted down.Now, the article of dragons is gone and there was no such thing.But, in the year of 5224, a dragon was found, hidden within the caves for 3,202 years.With a company on their heels, they race to hide the dragon from the others, and from what could be possibly dangerous.





	Dragon AU

The year is 5224, a normal year, an ordinary day.

Except for the fact, the world was different from what everyone expected it to be like.

In some countries, there are advanced technology, no technology in some countries, old fashion, new fashion, and many other and interesting things.

Different people from various countries, different races, various rulers, many other people from various races.

Everyone in the world is equal to each other and nothing in the world is different from other people.

But, everything undoubtedly changed when three people decided to ascend the mountain to see what is at the top and hidden in a cave.

There has been a legend about two imperial dragons, one female, and one male, who layed an egg in a wintery night and have been unfound for millions of years.

Not only that, the other dragons that followed along with the imperial dragons also have disappeared, without any warning.

No one else knows where the dragons have instantly disappeared, and they all have forgotten all about them.

Now, about the three people.

They were three teenagers, teenagers that thought that the local legend was a myth.

So, they all climb up the mountain and entered the mountain, looking for the dragon.

They were… stupid people thought that doing stupid things were awesome.

And they were unfortunately wrong.

When they were screaming out the dragon, calling it a snake and insulting it.

The next day, they were found covered in some sort of slick substance all over their body, with pale faces and shaking from head to toe.

What could’ve caused this to them and lived to tell the tale?

They all said that they have all have been eaten once by an enormous dragon.

The police officers laughed their heads off when they explained about this.

But, they went looking in the cave and there was no evidence of the dragon.

Were they making it up or where they right about the mysterious dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
